Two Fathers
by SisterToTheForgotten
Summary: Full sumary inside! When most people think of 'Yokozawa' they think of a 'Wild Bear', not a father!
1. Backstory

**Summary:When most people think of 'Yokozawa' they think of a 'Wild Bear', not a father!**

 **Yokozawa has an adopted son who has been living with his sister for a few years, now finally settled with a secure job and home. He plans to take back his son, what happens when he gets dragged along with the Kirishima's to meet their family? What is going to happen when the salesman brings his son to the gathering?**

Backstory~

 _A woman with beautiful red hair and midnight blue eyes panted and gave a loud scream of pain as she pushed one last time, a cry filled the air as the docters scrambled to cut the cord and clean the baby. "Ma'am, here's your son." A nurse said in a happy tone, she gently handed the baby..her baby to her. She pulled him close to her chest. "M-my sweet baby boy...my sweet Ren..." She smiled waterly as her son's cries soon became sweet cooes in the loving embrace of his mother._

-Time skip-

 _It's been three years, three years since the love of her life abandoned her, three years since she fell pregnent, three years since she birthed an angel, a light to her way. And now after three years, her long lost best friend stood in front of her door. "T-Taka..." She croaked out. "Taka!" She jumped into his arms and held him tightly, years ago when they went their seperate ways after school, they kept in contact. And today he finally gets to see his best friend's son. "I'm so happy! I can't belive you made it!" She knew he had a very tight work schedule, but he still made it. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, only one man had that soft, silky dark hair and those wonderful steely blue eyes. "Takafumi, I missed you." She planted a kiss on the man's cheek, three years they've been apart due to him working his butt of for her. A soft giggle and gasp caught her attention."Ren-chan! Come here sweetie!" She called out to her angel and pulled Yokozawa in, soon her baby boy wobbled from the living room to the doorway._ _"Mama? Who that?" He asked confused and tilted his head to one side. Her heart melted at that and she was sure her heart stopped when her best friend, got on his knees and opened his arms out with a smile."It's been too long kiddo, I'm your Papa." She watched with wide eyes as her toddler went silent before giggling and jumping into the man's arms. "Rwallly? You are my Papa?" He asked and turned to his mother, who gave him a watery smile and nodded. "Yes sweetheart, he's your Papa..." Ren squealed and hugged him, crying."Papa! Papa! Knew you'd come!" It both broke her heart and melted it. She watched her best friend give the boy a kiss on his forehead and take him to the living room, where he asked him a lot of questions about himself and answered the child's own. It was 9 pm when the two sat in the living room together, it warmed her heart to see the man put her child to sleep. "Taka, were you serious about what you said?" He turned to her and brushed a stray strand of firey hair out of her face. "Yes, I was. I will be his father." This made her burst into tears, when he found out she was pregnent and her boyfriend had broken up with her, not wanting to be a father. He told her he was going to make things right, he had to leave town but found two hard but high paying jobs. He worked and worked till he fell sick, recovered, then worked some more. She felt bad that he was working so hard for her but he told her he wanted to be the child's father, if it was okay with her. So he would provide."Shhh, Nina. Everything will be alright, okay? It will be the three of us, taking on the world."_ _And it was, every week he would travel back to that town and watch his child grow._

 _Ren was his son whether people thought so or not.This continued on for five years, till disaster struck. "W-what? I-I have cancer?" Nina asked the docter, unsure if she had heard her right. The docter gave her a grim look and replied."I'm so sorry ma'am, but you have heart cancer." Nina felt arms around her and was pulled into a strong chest, her best friend. She realized numbly, mind still trying to come to terms with what the woman had said."What do we have to do?" Yokozawa asked firmly, determined to get out of this with his best friend and son. The docter sighed sadly and placed a hand on a file. "These are all possible treatments for this, but only time will tell. With how far along you are in this stage, ma'am. I'm afraid you may only live for 1 or 2 years. I'm sorry." At that Nina burst into tears and cried into the warm chest as skilled fingers ran through her fire like locks._ _"Nina," his firm yet gentle voice made her look up, teary, "we are going to get through this, you me and our son." He ended with a fierce loving look in his eye, she nodded even though she wasn't convinced. They went home that day scared as to how much time she truely had left. And that night was filled with tears and quiet hope as they told their son what they had discovered.They spent as much time as they could, but with Ren at school, Takafumi at work and Nina hospital bound. It was a little hard. Even then they still made it work. A year later, Nina was on her death bed. Yokozawa was sitting by her side, holding her hand. While Ren was curled up by her side, asleep. "T-Taka.." He looked up. "I-I...sig-ned, papers...s-saying that you a-are R-Ren's f-father, no m-matter w-hat." He smiled waterly and kissed her cheek."Thank you, I...I love you, so much." She smiled back. "L-ove you...nd...R-en...t-too..." He could feel tears gather in his eyes as he noticed her moniter slow down. He bit his lip when he saw their son stirr as if sensing their emotions. He shakingly held her hand and began to sing._

Sunshine, you are my sunshine.

 _She smiled, hand shakingly running through their son's hair watching as their son settled to his father's voice. Yokozawa smiled waterly._

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

 _She felt his lips on the top of her bald head._ _He swallowed hard._

You never know, dear.

 _She let a tear fall from her eye as she pushed herself to kiss her son's forehead one last time. His voice shook._

How much I love you.

 _"I love you both, Ren, Takafumi." A shaky sob escaped him._

Please don't take.

 _She laid back down, life flashing before her._ _His heart clenched tightly, kissing her hand he contiued_

My sunshine

 _She gave a bright happy smile. He returned it._

Away...

 _He ended the song in a whisper, a tear falling from his eye as the moniter flat lined._

 _Nurses rushed into the room only to see the man who they assumed to be her husband with their sleeping child, kissing her closed eye lids one last time. The sight made them tear up. "S-sir." He looked over to them, eyes watering. He nodded and slowly went over to his son and woke him up. "Papa? Mama...mama!" He cried out and shook her."Mama! Mama!" His father gave a shaky sob and pulled him in, slowly soothing him enough for him too look at his beloved mother one last time before saying, in a sob ridden voice."I love you Mama." And kissed her cheek one last time before breaking down into tears, some nurses started crying at this. Yokozawa brought their son out of the room as the docter came in, giving them a sorrowful look as they passed._ _After all was done they made their way back home, Yokozawa made dinner though neither ate much. Then he had Ren take a hot long bath before heading to bed. The two of them had sleepless nights leading up to the funeral._

 _Both Nina's and Yokozawa's families came along with their friends, the casket had beautiful kanji on it for 'Mother' and 'Friend' on the sides and 'Angel' under the glass.There were bunches of flowers on the casket, in the casket and around the soon-to-be grave: yellow, white, red and pink rose and white lilies._ _After the funeral Nina's parents aproached Yokozawa asking about what he wanted to do about Ren. To which he replied that he was going to get a secure job, home as fast as he could and take him in. In the end his sister agreed to look after him as long as he visited them. Ren was reluctant but agreed after a while.And here is now, Yokozawa laying in the bed that he once shared with his best friend. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber, but not before he heard Nina's voice mumur. "I love you." One last time. And the only thing he could think was:_ Nina, I will take care of our son, no matter what.

End of backstory~

I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT MEDICAL STUFF.


	2. Misunderstandings and pain

**Yokozawa may have had a 'crush' on Takano, but he knew that his heart still belonged to Nina. Even after years had passed his heart still longed for her. So that was why he was suprised to find himself falling for another.**

Yokozawa could of sworn he had a heart attack when a co-worker he had barely even spoken to walked out that bathroom that day. So how the hell did he manage to fall for the same man that blackmailed him?! So now here he was, head on the dinning table of his apartment. A soft poke on his head caught his attention. "Dad?" He looked up and gave his son a tired smile. "What is it Ren?" He asked and lifted his head, his son had a similar hair colour to him and his mother's midnight eyes. He wore a pair of black jeens and a dark blue short sleaved shirt. "Are you alright? You look dead." Yokozawa gave his son a fake stern look. "Come here you little brat." Ren squealed and shot off to the bedroom, to which Yokozawa gave chase and quickly scooped him up in his strong arms. Ren laughed as he was carried and plopped onto the bed, skilled fingers at his sides. "D-Dad noooo, pffttthahahahahahahahah!"

Yokozawa smiled at his son's laughter, tears were soon running down his face and the salesman decided it was enough. He brushed dark hair from his face causing his son, who was still high on laughter, to giggle.

"Daaaaadd!" He whined to which his father kissed his forehead. "This is what happens when you misbehave." He scolded playfully. Ren giggled and patted his hair back. "Dad, I'm hungry." He nodded and got up, he quickly made his way over to the kitchen and began to prepare their dinner. Ren looked around the familiar apartment. "Dad, where's Sorata?" His father didn't even look back as he answered. "With a friend of mine." Ren raised an eyebrow. "Just a friend?" He questioned and watched as his father jolted, knife flying out of his hand and onto the cutting board.

He kept his eyes trained on his father, watching as his eyes widened and his mouth open to say something, but close. He wasn't stupid, he really wasn't. He knew that his father was, what people called "bisexual" but that never bothered him. In fact he was glad, he didn't like girls yet but he knew that if he liked either one, he could go to his dad. Yokozawa swallowed, that boy was way too sharp. _Just like his mother_ he shook his head, not wanting to remember the heart attack he had when his best friend had figured out he was bi.

Turning to his son he said. "No. That person isn't only daddy's friend." He conformed. His son nodded slowly. "Daddy won't get hurt, will he?" He was sure his heart melted at his son's sweet concern. Quickly washing his hands he knelt in front of his 10 year old and said. "No, I won't get hurt. Besides, I have Ren." Ren smiled eyes lighting up as the man ruffled his hair. "Now go wash up, I'm making katsudon for dinner." Ren whoop'ed and ran off to the bathroom. Yoko chuckled. He got back to work with a small smile on his face, shoulders as ease and eyes soft.

Yokozawa stepped out into the empty hallway, work hasn't even started yet and here he was checking up on his son. Placing his phone to his ear he leaned against the wall, the soft buzz of the phone rang in his head at. "Ah, hello." "Hello dad, is something wrong? You didn't forget anything did you?"

He mentally chuckled at this, his son having experienced this three times before. "No no, just wanted to check up on you." A soft sigh came from the other end. "Dad, aren't you being a little too doting?" A soft chuckle came from the salesman. "Maybe," he agreed as a smile made its way to his lips. On the other side of the hall a certain light haired Editor-in-Chief wore a wide eyed expression, a soft laugh escaped the dark haired male. "Okay okay, I got it." Just what is all this? They've been together for about what, 9-10 months already? Being able to only hear half the conversation he was starting to get worried. "Yea okay, I'll see you soon. Bye, I love you." The Editor-in-Chief let out a soft gasp when he heard that. What was going on?! Was he cheating on him?! The salesman hung up and Kirishima, like a coward, ran off. His mind screamed at him to go confront the younger male but his body turned and fled. His heart clenched with the worst possibles , not even thinking of anything but the fact that his lover had just said those 3 little words with such ease to someone. When he couldn't even do that to him!

Yokozawa was having a bad day, he was stressed and tired, not to mention hungry. And to top it all off, Kirishima was avoiding him! He doesn't know what he could of done to set the male off. He sighed and rolled his sore shoulder, he must have slept in an awkward position last night, it's all tensed up! He grabbed his bag and bid Henmi farewell before stepping into the lift. He pressed the button and flicked his phone open to look through his messages, some from Hiyo (he responded to them right away) the sweet girl asking for help in cooking and school work, and also to wish him luck in work. Some from Ren, asking if he would be home late and if he should make anything for dinner. Heck even some from his family, asking about his day and how everything was now that he had his son with him. He send a quick text to his son to tell him he was on his way.

The lift doors slid open and he glanced up, eyes widening when the person came into view. _Kirishima!_

"Kirishima-san.." The almond eyed father jolted but by that time it was already too late, the doors had closed on him, locking him in with the dark haired father. "U-uhh, hello Yokozawa." Suttered. The man _stuttered_ my goodness the world was ending. Yokozawa quietly pocketed his phone and stared at the handsome father. "Kirishima-san?" Seeing as he had his attention he decided now was as good as a time to ask the Editor-in-Chief. "Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something?" At the unsuspecting question, rage suddenly bubbles up and he glared harshly at the man. The sudden rage filled glare made Yokozawa freeze. He _had_ pissed him off... _gravely_. " _Why_ I'm avoiding you? You want to know the reason?" He wasn't yelling, _yet_ Yokozawa reminded himself, opening his uncomfortably dry mouth he shivered when the glare seemed to intensify. So in the end he could only nod. "Well maybe if you just told me you didn't want a damn relationship or had developed feelings for someone else, I wouldn't be so damn pissed!" Yokozawa finches back at this time, shock and disbelief covered his face. "W- _what?_ " He couldn't _believe_ what the handsome usually calm father had just said. "Save whatever crap you're about to say, we're done." Yokozawa stared in shock as the pissed father walked stiffly out of the lift. Leaving a stunned and wide eyed salesman. His mouth shuddered as he tried to force out words, but he quickly found that he couldn't. His mouth seemed frozen as did the rest of his body. His heart clenched painfully and his chest tightened, he was forgetting something. Something he could usually do without a second thought. Oh that's right, _breath_ he was forgetting to breath.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath he began to attempt to calm himself, Nina's soothing words floating around in his head. Was it just his imagination or was Nina's fingers running through his hair? _No_ he thought to himself, _just the wind_. He stumbled around before catching himself and walked out of the building. If he wasn't so caught up in his panic, he would of noticed that he was still inside a building and that there was absolutely no way for some random " _draft_ " to be strong enough to ruffle his hair. In another time he would of noticed the way the words were seemingly whispered into his ear and the way he calmed down way too fast. In another time he would of seen that glance of red hair and protective midnight eyes. In another time he would of noticed the way the word " _breath_ " didn't come from him.

He stumbled into his apartment, his son seemed to have gone out or maybe he was in another room?

 _Good,_ he thought _he shouldn't have to deal with me like this_. It seemed like luck wasn't on his side today or maybe a certain woman was (wink wink) his son came rushing into the living room but stopped abruptly as he took in his father's shaky, depressed expression. Ren ran forward and took him by the hand, looking up at him with wide, worried eyes he asked. "Dad, what's wrong?" Yokozawa felt tears gather in his eyes but gave his son a forced closed eyed smile to hide it. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong son."

But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hide the way his voice wavered or the way his shoulders shook with effort. Ren was one of the only people he couldn't hide his emotions from, no matter how hard he tried. Ren noticed this and did the only thing he could. He hugged him tightly around the waist. As if he was trying to squeeze out all the sadness from him. And slowly but surely, the salesman dropped to his knees, hugging his child back. Sobs spilling from his lips but he refused to tell his son what had happened. And Ren was smart enough to not ask.

Kirishima has all but ran the whole way home, why did he just blow up at the man? Especially after he had _sworen_ to never hurt him! For once since Yokozawa, he was glad Hiyori was staying the night at a friend's place. He barely had time to kick off his shoes before he had collapsed onto the couch. Sorata coming to greet him but ended up hissing at him, as if knowing that he had hurt his beloved owner. "I know I know," the handsome father sighed, "I messed up big time." Sorata let out another hiss, this time much softer as if agreeing with him before stalking off to his daughter's room. Kirishima hung his head and bit his lip hard. The taste of metal filling his mouth but he ignored it, after all, it was much better than the bitter aftertaste he had after he had spoken those cruel words to Yokozawa. Heck he had just _ended it_ with the salesman. Only one thought had remained in his otherwise messed up mind. Just _what_ had he done?


End file.
